The Power Of Love
by aurorapurfleetbozeman
Summary: Turkey is a prince in search of a queen to rule by his side when he is crowned King of Turkey. Could Aurora Purfleet-Bozeman be the girl he chooses to marry? TurkeyxOC oneshot OOC Turkey


"Look, another princess is on her way to the castle."

"This princess looks so much more extravagant than the others that went before."

"Do you think she would be the one that would win the Prince's hand in marriage?"

I pulled away from looking at a cart filled with fruits and looked at the finely combed horse that clopped its steady way down the cobble streets of the desert city. On top of the horse was a princess dressed in fine, embroidered clothe, a feathered hat, and gold jewelery that glittered in the sun light as she kept her head up in a way that I thought was sort of snobby. I watched as the pompous princess took one glance at the group of people that collected at the edge of the streets, wanting to look but were too afraid to get nearer, and grimaced at the sight of them before sticking her nose back up towards the sky. I rolled my eyes at this and crossed my arms.

"That's the tenth princess heading towards the castle this week." You heard a merchant say to a customer.

"Wasn't it six princess last week?" The customer questioned.

"Yes, it's nearly doubled." The merchant answered. "Though you would expect since the ending date is coming soon."

You rolled your eyes again, but this time with a shake of your head as you turned on your heels and began to walk away, secretly taking an apple from the fruit cart and taking a bite out of it. Just then a couple of kids ran passed you, bumping into you slightly as they ran away from a little girl that was chasing after them. You watched with a smile at the kids that you guessed were playing tag as they ran towards the small crowd that were watching the princess. You turned back around and was about to take a step when you heard a yell.

"Uh! Get out of the way you disgusting brat!"

You whipped back around and saw through the crowd the little girl that was chasing after the other kids on the ground, in the way of the princess's path. You saw that the little girl's arm was slightly bleeding, like she had fell and skinned it. The little girl sat up, tears swelling in her eyes as she held her arm in pain. You began to head over to her.

"Move out of the way or I'll run you over." The princess said, not caring if the child was crying in front of her. You struggled a bit to get through the crowd, worried for the kid. When the crying little girl didn't answer the princess, the princess said, "Fine, suit yourself." and whipped the reigns of the horse. The horse neighing loudly and stood up on its hind legs to be brought down on the crying kid who cried even more at this.

"Just hold it!" You shouted, managing to pull the girl into safety from the stomp of the horse. "I don't think a princess should do that to a crying child. Especially one that is bleeding."

"Hmf. Why should I care? Look at its tattered clothes. It's obviously an orphan so no one would care what happens to it." The princess said, the same disgusted grimace still on her face.

You glared at her, angry at how she called the child an it. "A princess shouldn't call the people less fortunate than her "it"."

The princess stuck her nose back up in the air as she guided her horse away from you. "Why should I take advice from a lowly street rat?"

You bit your lip, restraining yourself from using your more colorful language at her. Then you smiled as something popped in your head. "Well, would you look at that. A female dog learned how to ride a horse. Are the street shows here already?" You said rather loudly.

The princess heard this and that made her flinch. She turned around slightly on her horse, halting it before turning slightly around, and was about to say something to you but stopped. She then fixed herself on her fancy horse and stuck her nose back up in the air.

"From how you look, you must of been born a street rat. Hmf, you were born a worthless street rat and will always be nothing but a worthless street rat. Why don't you go back into the sewers and drown yourself? I'm not wasting my royal time with something as lowly as you, scum." The princess then continued on her way to the castle as your face grew more angry at her insult towards you.

"Oh great. Another spoiled one." You heard a merchant whisper.

"Hopefully the Prince chooses a nicer one." A customer whispered to another.

"Are you kidding? All the princesses so far have been all snobby."

"How terrible."

You kept your glare on the back of the princess as she headed towards the castle. Your fists tightened, you really wanted to knock her off her high horse. Yes, you were a street rat, having no home or real parents and forced to live off what people would throw out or steal to survive, but you knew you weren't worthless. You hated people like her, absolutely hated them. Sniffling then brought you back from trying to bore holes into the stuck up princess's head. You looked downward at the hurt little girl that was trying to hold back tears. Your face softened.

"It's alright. Let me see your arm." You said as the crowd that collected around the princess dispersed.

The little girl did indeed skin her forearm and it was bleeding slightly. You brought her over to a well and washed her arm before ripping a strip from the bottom of your long shirt to use it as a bandage. You wrapped it around the little girl's arm and tied it securely before patting her on the head.

"Be careful now, okay?" You said to the little girl which nodded with a smile in return. She then went back to her group of friends and they continued to play tag.

You stood up, patting your hands together to get the dirt off them. You headed back to the fruit stand and picked up the apple you stole to only stick your tongue out at it. Dirt had already gotten on it, possibly being kicked from one of the customers. You sighed and then fed it to a camel. You looked back at the fruit stand and saw that the owner was back, eyeing you once he saw you looking. You sighed again. Time to find something else to eat.

As you walked, you heard people all around you gossip about the prince and his female suitors.

"How many princesses are at the castle now?"

"Twelve, four were forced to be sent away yesterday."

"The Queen is harsher this year than last year."

"Isn't it because the Prince is getting close to the age of marriage?"

"Probably. Do you think the Prince would refuse all of them again like last year?"

You turned a corner and avoided a heard of goats. Talk about the Prince sure was popular today.

"Ah! No one has really seen the Prince's face?" A lady at a stand of jewelry exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. Not even his name is known." The Merchant said, nodding her head.

The lady must of been new if she didn't know this. Everyone that lived in the city of Agrabah new that the Prince was a mysterious person. Nothing was really known about him, not even his name. That's why the citizen of the desert city Agrabah always called him the Prince. He always wore a mask every time he went out from the castle centered in the middle of the city so no one really knew what he looked like. There were some rumors about what his name was or what he had really looked like, but they were rumors so you didn't believe in them very well. Everyone was very curious about this, even you, but the only ones who have seen his face would be his mother and some of the servants who wouldn't tell. People have said that the princess the Prince was going to marry would see his face, but again that was a rumor. It seemed kind of likely to you though since a marriage wouldn't work very well if the soon-to-be wife didn't see the face of the man she was going to marry. Even though you were curious too about his looks, you cared more about how he would be like when he was crowned king. You've seen some pretty bad stuff within the city that the royal family hasn't done anything to stop. Like the guards that were taking advantage of their positions.

"Please! I-I didn't take anything!"

You turned your head to the left and spotted an old man with his hands tied on the ground as one of the guards stood over him.

"Lies! A man saw you take some jewelry from his cart!" The Guard told the man, one hand on his hip with the other pointing to a cart behind him filled with glittering bracelets, necklaces and such.

"I simply bumped into it! I swear!" The man pleaded.

The guard's face showed that he didn't believe the man one bit. You quickly ran over to them when you saw the guard take out his scimitar and raise it over his head.

"Stop!" You shouted, placing your body in between the old man and the guard. "He's just an old man! You can't simply kill him because of one person saying he did something!"

"Out of the way, girl." The guard said, his eyes narrowed. "This golden bracelet is proof enough that he took from the cart." The guard then took out the said item from his pocket.

Your eyes flickered from the bracelet and back to meeting the eyes of the guard again. "I don't remember seeing that bracelet at that cart before."

"The merchant said it was a new item!" He shouted at you.

"That merchant also cheats people out of their money!" You shouted back, knowing how the merchant from the cart is. "He probably saw this man's bracelet and wanted it for himself to sell at an unreasonably high price!" You then gasped. "Now he's taking your dagger!"

The guard quickly turned around, expecting to find the merchant but found nothing. When he turned back around, he saw you with his dagger cutting the old man free and giving him the bracelet back.

"HEY!" He shouted. You faced the guard with a sheepish smile as the old man quickly ran away.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" You said with a shrug as a bead of sweat ran down the side of your head.

"Street Rat!" He yelled before lunging at you, swinging his blade. You jumped back, dodging his swing, and turned on your heels to run away. "Get back here!"

"Not a chance!" You yelled, sprinting down the crowded streets of the market area of Agrabah.

The guard chased you, pushing people out of the way while you simply weaved yourself through the crowd. You stopped under a canopy, looking around to find what you can use to loose the guard. You spotted a rope that held a large bag of fruits off the ground. You smiled and headed over to it. You whistled for the guard, catching his attention. He turned around and spotted you in a small clearing in the sea of people. He hurried over to you, wanting to punish you for tricking him. You smiled and waved bye to him before using the guard's dagger to cut the rope. The guard saw this and stopped, he then looked up and saw the large bag of fruits crashing down on him. You turned around and smiled at your work when the fruits piled on top of the guard.

"That was easier then expected." You said to yourself before you heard the sound of fruits rolling on the ground. You turned your head around and saw the guard rise out of the piles of fruits, juices from the fruits dripping from his face and staining his outfit.

"You'll pay for that, STREET RAT!" The guard shouted, charging at you.

"Oh boy!" You said before sprinting away from him again.

You tried to loose him several times as you ran away from him. You tried to loose him in the crowd, in a large heard of sheep, going through a window in one building, you even tried to disguise yourself to loose him. You were soon cornered against a wall of stacked barrels.

"I have you now." The guard said, a malicious smile on his lips.

You looked around, trying to find something to help. The only thing you had was a dagger and so you held it up in a rather weak way to protect yourself. The guard laughed at this. As he laughed, an idea popped into your head. You quickly snuck to one side of the wall of barrels and kicked one out from under the others that were on top of it. The wall of barrels shook and then tumbled towards the guard while you jumped out of the way. The guard stared wide eyed at what was coming at him. You smiled when you had stopped your rolling and saw the guard under piles of barrels that were actually filled with fish. You turned around, happy with what you did, and met the old man you helped.

"Thank you so much." The old man said, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh it was nothing." You said, smiling back.

"It wasn't nothing to me. I would of lost my hands or worse, my head, if you hadn't come along and freed me." The old man explained. "Here, as a token of gratitude, take this necklace." The old man then revealed a golden necklace with an oval pendant that had a sapphire in the middle of it. You looked at it in awe at how simple but beautiful it was. "I took this from the cart, but it was for good intentions. You see, it is a magical necklace that shouldn't just be bought or given to anyone." You looked back at the old man's face. So he actually did steal something. "But I am giving it to you to not only thank you, but to also hope it will protect you from future danger." The old man then grabbed your hand, placed it in the palm of your hand and curled your fingers over it. He placed his other hand over yours and shook it. "Thank you." He said again before walking away from you.

You watched him walk away before looking back at your hand after loosing him in the crowd. You uncurled your fingers and the sapphire gem, along with the gold, gleamed in the sunlight.

_"I guess I should keep it. He did give it to me for saving him after all."_ You thought, placing it over your head and looking at it shine in the light one more time before covering it with your shawl.

You looked at where the old man walked towards and worried a bit for his safety before walking in the other direction. You didn't know though that you had eyes watching you the entire time.

You were walking around in a different area of the market area that wasn't stuffed with people like the other part when your stomach growled. You placed a hand over your stomach.

"Uh, I couldn't really steal anything from any of the other food carts that I passed by." You said to yourself, thinking back to how the other cart owners eyed you suspiciously as you got close to their carts. You sighed. "Where's that pastry cart that I saw in this area a few days back?"

You began to look around for said cart when you spotted a man you've never seen before at a cart that was selling various clothes. The man had brown hair and matching eyes with a slight stubble on his chin as he wore a simple olive green colored shirt, a black vest, a light brown scarf around his neck with a red sash tied around his waist, and matching light brown pants with black slippers. Your eyes traveled to the red sash tied around his waist where you spotted a small, intricate golden embroidery on the inside of the sash tail. You were slightly surprised to see such a fancy thing on something that an average looking person wore. Was he the son of a rich merchant family that was visiting from another city? Then you saw a silk coin bag hanging from the knot on his sash. And it looked pretty full.

_"He must be."_ You thought before heading over to him, an idea formulating in your head. As you got closer, you started to hear what the man and the merchant were talking about.

"This clothe can't be that much! It's quality is way too low for something that high of a price!" The man yelled.

You mentally rolled your eyes. Typical. A merchant trying to scam a customer out of their money. You see this everyday in the market.

"This is the finest clothe I have. It is imported from a different land!" The merchant informed. You highly doubted the cloth was imported or that it was the finest cloth the merchant had.

When you finally got to the cart, you pulled the rolled cloth out from its place on the cart and rolled it out. "Uh, it seems to me your "finest" cloth has a stain on it." You pointed at a large stain at the corner of clothe that was rolled in. You collected the cloth and threw it back at the merchant. "Not to mention the tiny holes in it. Do you even keep rats out of your stock?"

The merchant was red faced, furious at not only your insult but at how you found him out too. The man was a little surprised at what you did. You looked at him and smiled.

"Be careful around here, especially the market area. You'll get scammed before you know it if you're not." You said, passing him and waking away.

The man looked at you shortly as you walked away from him, a bit curious as to who you were before turning back to the merchant who was still red faced.

"I'll take the red silk." He said, getting ready to take his coin bag out to pay.

"Ah, yes, yes!" The merchant said, a bit happy that the man would still want to buy something from him.

The man moved his hand to his knot that tied his sash to his waist. He was expecting to grab his coin bag, but instead felt nothing.

"Wh-What the?" He wondered why it was gone and then remembered your words.

_"Be careful around here, especially the market area. You'll get scammed before you know it if you're not." _

He turned towards where you walked away from him and saw you peek behind your shoulder before breaking into a sprint, realizing the man figured it out.

"HEY!" The man shouted, running after you.

"I should of gotten out of there faster!" You said as you rounded a corner. You quickly hid behind a row of camels and waited for the man to pass. After a few minutes, you peeked from behind a camel to see if he did. You didn't see him in sight so you thought he did and stepped out from your hiding spot.

"Hehe, I am good." You said with a smug smile and closed eyes as you took out the man's coin bag and twirled it around your finger. You turned around to walk down an alley when you ran into something. You took a step back and realized you ran into a man. You looked up and saw the face of the man you stole from. "Oh, uhm...Hey..." You sheepishly smiled at him.

He glared at you, his hands on his hips as he looked at the coin bag you held and then back at you. You followed his gaze and looked back at him.

"O-Oh my! This coin bag isn't mine! I just found it on the ground and...!" You looked off to the side, trying to act innocent. Your eyes went back to him who wasn't believing it. You sighed. "Fine. Here." You tossed the bag back to the man. "You're not going to tell the guards on me are you?"

The man secured the bag back around the knot on his sash and looked back at you. He cupped his chin in thought before saying, "I guess not. I probably should, but you were desperate, right?"

You crossed your arms and looked off to the side. "I wouldn't say desperate. Its just that the prices for even an apple is high and I can't get a job to get the money. And even if I did get one, it would be low paying with poor conditions."

The man raised an eyebrow at you. "There is the option of stealing."

"I'm aware of that, but the merchants have gotten more perceptive and more guards have been roaming around." You explained. Then you noticed something. "Why am I even telling you all of this?" You turned around and began to walk away from the man again.

"Wait," The man said. "You're probably hungry, right? You look it and also you tried to steal my money so let me buy something for you to eat for helping me from becoming scammed by that merchant."

You stopped and turned around halfway. "What makes you think I tried to steal your money to buy food? I could of just stole it for the fun of it. I could be a princess in disguise for all you know." You then crossed your arms.

**_Growl~_**

Your face turned pink at the sound of your hungry stomach that called out for food.

"I beg to differ." He smirked as he walked up to you. "And also," He then leaned down a bit so he was at your height and said to your face. "You don't look like a princess either, Honey." He stood straight again before waking pass you.

Your eyebrow twitched. Then both of your eyebrows furrowed together on your forehead. You were irked at what he said. Just because you were in slightly tattered and worn out clothes didn't mean your weren't a princess. Of course you really weren't, but it was still a rude thing to say!

"You don't look like royalty yourself, you know!" You said, turning around.

The man stood a few feet ahead of you, a smile appearing on his face at your comment.

"Just tell me what you want to eat." He simply said.

You bit your lip, becoming more angry at him. Then you remembered he would be paying for what you ate. A smirk appeared on your lips then. You had just thought up of an idea to get back him for saying you didn't look like a princess.

"Here, let me show you what I want to eat." You said, walking up to him and then leading him to the priciest food cart you could find.

After taking him to the priciest food cart, eating your fill and practically emptying his coin bag, you were happy. Happy at not only getting lots of food in your stomach, but also getting back at the man.

"That feels much better." You said with a big smile as you wiped your mouth with your sleeve.

"You sure can eat a lot..." The man said, looking sadly at his now empty coin bag.

"Yeah well, when you've been starving for almost your entire life, you get pretty hungry." You then got up from the edge of the fountain you sat on and stretched. "Well, thanks for treating. Bye." You began to walk away.

"Hold on!" He said, standing up. "You try to steal my money and I treat you to food instead of calling on a guard and this is how you repay me?"

"Yeah." You said to him, your face deadpanning as one hand was on your hip while the other had a pinky twisting in your ear.

"Than repay me differently dammit!" He shouted, a bit more angry than before.

You sighed and crossed your arms. "Fine, fine. How do you want me to repay you?"

"Let me sleep with you."

Silence settled in as his words processed in your head.

"What?" You raised in eyebrow as a vein popped out of your head. "HELL NO YOU PERVERT!"

"Pervert? I only-!" He stopped and then face palmed when he realized what he had said. He waved a hand at you. "I didn't mean it like that." He sighed before looking back at you. "I mean let me sleep at your place. I don't technically have one of my own."

You eyed him, thinking it over before sighing and agreeing. "Okay, but don't even think about trying to any funny business when we go to sleep."

"Not a problem."

You eyed him again before gesturing to him to follow you as you lead him to your place.

"Hey, I don't know your name. Mind telling me since you'll be staying the night at my place? Mine's (Name)." You looked up at him when he got in step with you. He looked down at you and smiled.

"Sadik."


End file.
